Into the dungeons
by ChipChallenge149
Summary: The end of Harry Potter's seventh book (Chapter 36). He tries to escape Hogwarts a month early with some others but is the only one caught. I thought this one up about the time that four books were out. Book five probably took the longest to write, so I had lots of time to imagine.


The night they were lonely, they found him hiding in the forest. Some people from Hogwart's dungeon had escaped to find the boy who survived it…for now. Harry Mart Potter was aware that some students at Hogwarts had been arrested for leaving school a month early. Like Fred and George Weasley, two years before, these ones wanted to leave then. Well, their luck was worse than the Weasleys'.

Ronald Pak Weasley was not one of these misbehaved students. He had the feeling that his friends that escaped would not be as his brothers. The guard of the dungeon, Godric Gun Gryffindor, noticed on Saturday that the students were missing from the dungeon. Similarly, the Saturday before, Rowena Ready Ravenclaw saw that some students were missing from Hogwarts and they were in year seven of the school. So that night, Gryffindor sent Tom Marvolo Riddle to search for the students. Besides, Tom thought that if he could find at least Hermoine None Granger, he would know the plan behind them. She never lied to anyone.

While George Weasley was at his house, he found that Lee Fred Jordan had learned of this crime. George was worried that Ron was with them. Lee told George immediately, while Fred was at work. But Lee didn't know of everyone who was out of the school. However, he knew that Vincent Weston Crabbe was another student who had left early.

Back in the forest, there were the three students that had escaped again, along with Harry, who had escaped less. The one who had found the way to escape was Theodore Moon Nott. He found the key in a drawer hidden in the dungeon. The key was also hard to find in the drawer. They all had brooms, because the first time, they forgot and didn't have them. That's what the Weasleys had done to escape. Ron had no car to lend them this time. That only worked five years before. Now, the students told Harry how to escape. He'd have to share a broomstick.

After an hour of searching, Tom was in the forest. He saw some trees that had fallen somewhere in this forest. There the missing students were hiding. Tom found them a little after he saw this area. Hermoine, Theodore, and Vincent got their broomsticks and before they could fly, Tom caught them. So the three beat him up with the brooms and soon Tom was knocked out. So now they knew it was time to leave. Unfortunately since they had used the brooms to beat on someone, none could hold two people. Harry was on his own. No one could tell when Tom would be back in consciousness.

To make it worse, Tom had a backup partner. It was Salazar Snap Slytherin. When Slytherin heard the painful noise, he ran over to the sound and couldn't find anything at first. But he looked harder in the broken trees. There he found the boy Harry and Tom, who was still knocked out. Slytherin went up to Harry and arrested him. He wrote a note for Tom's pocket: When you get up, come back to Hogwarts; there we will send Harry Potter into the dungeons.

About thirty-three minutes later, Tom woke up. He found that note in his shirt pocket. Then he hurried back to Hogwarts. Goddammit, the three others must have gotten away! Well it serves Harry right for being gone this long. Tom wondered what Harry was doing for a week alone. Slytherin asked Harry this question and Harry said that he had been visiting with his uncle Vernon and he gave him food and drinks for a week. So, Harry thought, he would have starved if he were left out any longer. His uncle wasn't always that nice.

They all got back to Hogwarts. Helga Hope Hufflepuff was with Gryffindor at the dungeon entrance. They had all heard about the abuse of Tom before he got there. Then Harry was sent to the dungeon as Tom approached the door. Harry saw some people he had known since he was 11 in the dungeon. They weren't too nice of people either. Still, Harry wondered why they were here. One was Draco Hoplite Malfoy. Draco told him that he wasn't alone. His friend was crying, or trying, to escape.

Harry saw some movement in the back of the dungeon. It was Gregory Gone Goyle! He was climbing a wall to get a better view of a window. Or he was trying to break a hole in the wall with no window. Whichever it was, he was crying or trying. Poor Harry, he was going to be in a living hell at his dungeon stay. That's what he thought, but the latter part of the thought was wrong. Actually, both parts were wrong. He was going to be in a dying hell.

He reached in his pocket for his wand. His scar itched, so he scratched it. Draco wondered what Harry was doing. Harry could have been trying to get out. Harry wasn't. He just didn't feel his fingers. Soon Gregory was back to tell Draco about his experience. He said that the wall wouldn't melt. Draco said he was stupid to try melting it. He said that Harry would have better luck getting out by his scar. Harry corrected him and said that his scar itched. Harry asked why the two others were in the dungeon. Draco refused to tell.

Harry just figured that it wasn't all that important anyway. Soon, there were some people singing he heard. The song was one he had never heard before. Even though it wasn't familiar, he must have heard it long ago. It must have been 16 years before that he first heard songs. No, Harry thought, it can't be one of those songs. James and Lilia weren't around even then. They seemed like people who would sing old and unoriginal songs to him, assuming they were alive still. But they are, in fact, dead. Harry feared that he too would soon be as them.

The three boys in the dungeon did not guess that they would be fed anytime soon. Or given drinks. And they had no food to sneak in. Greg' had not eaten for a few hours before going to the dungeon. But Draco ate just as he was arrested. They told Harry about their hunger after a while. Hours passed and there was nobody to greet them, check on them, or give new friends (or enemies) to join them. It was now day. Gregory told Draco that breakfast would be a really good idea by now. Harry was asleep, as he had not slept since the night before. The other two had slept more recently so they weren't as tired. Along with being thirsty, their new favorite drink was coffee. Yes, Draco really wanted some coffee right now.

Harry woke up that afternoon and found Draco and Gregory asleep. When he realized how hungry he was, he went up to the door. Maybe if he heard more singing, then someone may wonder about the prisoners. He knocked on the door. There was no point in opening it, since he knew it would not open by magic on either side, and there was a great lock and bar on the other side. But he heard someone on the other side after he had knocked to shut up. Harry hoped that the only way to shut up was to stop knocking. So he sang a song he heard from his uncle. It was a song about coffee.

Vernon told Harry once about how to get coffee but he had no magic way to get it; Vernon know no magic. Harry wanted a mug, since it was part of muggle. Next part of the song told him to cough. Harry wasn't the best speller, but he knew that coughee was not a word. Harry didn't know what to eat, but he would eat a jelly bean if he had to. He then sang the bott bean song. Harry couldn't hear this, but the person who told them to shut up got a choir member who performed the night before. Really, it was about 12 hours ago, but he never knows when someone is going to sleep.

A few minutes passed. Then a person came to the doors. It looked like Ron' from the Rat Pack! Though he had no idea how to open the doors, he found a way to open a window in a door. He threw nine beans and three mugs of coffee. The mugs were fortunately sealed and plastic. He wished Harry good luck. Gregory woke up. He asked Harry what just happened with the door. Harry said he found food.

Gregory woke up Draco and told him the same. Draco got excited. When they looked at the beans, all nine were the same. They were all brown. Unless someone had dyed them, they were the same. Harry bit one to find that it was no other than, the notorious, the nosmtnmmksd, dirt flavored bottbean! How was Ronald in the choir? Harry just wondered. When he ate all three of his share of beans, he drank. The coffee didn't taste right. Harry knew for a fact that it was dyed dark. Then he realized that he was too young to drink something like this. It was nosmtnmmksd flavored coffee! That is also known to be beer.

Harry knew that this was inappropriate. Well once he had started, he didn't want to tell the others. He wanted them to feel like him; feel bad. They weren't all that good for him anyway. So when Harry finished his "beer" he took out his health book hiding in the corner of the dungeon. Looking up coffee, the first word catching his eye was stimulant. Then, looking up beer, the word that caught his eye was depressant. They happened to be opposites.

Harry got really sick so Draco and Gregory wondered why. Soon they figured out why, once finishing the meal. The coffee was bad, and was beer. The notorious beans weren't helping their appetites either. Then, the next thing they knew, it was getting dark. It was almost a day since Harry had been there. And it had been more than a day since the other boys got there. Harry Potter slowly walked to the door. He had no more strength to run. That is where he cast the spell on the door to see the window.

It was now that Harry found out that Ronald was not the best friend. And Draco wasn't such a bad person either. They were going to die together, while Ronald lived. Ron's title would steal Harry's: The boy that lived. Harry would be the boy that died. One stupid decision and the world turns to hell on him.

While he looked through that window, nobody was around. He waited until he saw a person walk by. Then Harry said to the guy that the Weasley family really was born of the Rat Pack. They just took out the C from Ronald's middle name to disguise it. They kept his first name to start with a R. The guy heard him and he ended up being Ron's dad! So the man knew stronger magic than Harry! Oops.

The man cast a bigger spell on the door's window. Once he did this, the window was broken. Glass covered Harry so he didn't want to move. As if he felt weak enough, this would be worse. Greg's magic tried to clean up the glass, until he realized, he didn't think a spell existed for that. Draco called Gregory stupid. When the man summoned a sword from under the dungeon's floor, everyone was afraid. They had to run.

Staggering, they got hit by the window glass. This wasn't just Harry. All of the boys now had glass covering their path. When they were stopped, the wizard told Harry that his new friends were going to die. Once the sword was in his hand, he ran to Draco to kill. Then he ran to Gregory to kill. Last, he ran to Harry to kill. He decided to let Harry watch the others die before dying himself.

**Harry Potter Seventh Book ended this way in my mind before the book came out. And I've only read three books: Sorcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, and Prisoner of Azkaban. Maybe that is why they came out with 8 movies and 7 books. They needed more time with Book Seven. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
